


醉留客（七-十一章）

by mengmiantianya



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengmiantianya/pseuds/mengmiantianya





	醉留客（七-十一章）

（七）  
夏天日长，傍晚闲来无事，朱厚照便找了文泽陪他饮酒看花。花园里此起彼伏的蝉叫声让太子感到无比烦腻，挥挥手命小内监去粘蝉，自己又饮了一杯。  
文泽酒量不行，更知道自己身份，只是略略抿一口以示尊重，便放下杯子再也不动了。  
小池塘里栽了不少荷花，到晚间有一些已经开败了，却还有一些尚未开放。  
朱厚照拉了文泽的袖子便往池塘边上去，指一支含苞待放的给文泽看，“我记得幼时曾与你说，你肩上的胎记…”他点点文泽左边肩膀，“与这菡萏相仿，正是这样的。”  
文泽仔细看那菡萏，孤零零一支花苞生于花梗顶上，瓣上尖端深粉，越往下颜色越淡，端的是秀美窈窕，却也寂寞丛生。一时间心绪飞转，再联想到自己从出生便孑然一身，虽然进得皇宫陪伴太子却还是不知日后出路，不由得便叹了一句，“菡萏香销翠叶残，西风愁起绿波间。”  
朱厚照听了皱眉“嗯？”了一声，文泽忙不迭便跪下了，“殿下赎罪，文泽…不是有意的。”  
朱厚照有些无奈，一摆手让他起来，“和你说了很多次，不要动不动就跪，在我宫中不要那么多礼数，我又不在意，只在父皇母后来的时候做做样子就好。只是李璟这词无端悲凉，现在正是盛夏，国泰民安风光无限好，是什么让你有感而发？”  
文泽没说话。  
太子待他不可谓不好，吃穿用度自不必说，就连他喜好什么厌恶什么都一清二楚，平时不论做什么、去哪里玩耍也都要带着他一起，不知道的人还以为他是太子亲弟弟。  
可就是这样异于常人的好才让文泽心怀惶恐。太子只是些须觉得像他早夭的皇弟而已，就能不计一切地对他好，甚至有些百依百顺的意味，即便他只是伴读和侍卫的身份，太子却从来没当过他是奴才。这事放在任何朝代都是不可想象的，君臣有别纲常有序，就算太子一味地骄纵宠爱，他也该严正推辞的，可这话却无法说出口，说出来就好像驳了太子的面子，显得十分地不知好歹。  
他不知道多年以后，当太子执掌朝政之时会不会有言官百般弹劾，但即便是现在看来，朝中对太子已稍有不满，说他“过于宠信伴读、疑会祸乱朝纲”，虽然弘治帝和太子都不以为意一笑了之，但今后会怎么样谁也说不好。  
朝政之事瞬息万变，上位者的心性更是不能妄自揣度，别看此时太子对他千般好万般宠，可万一得罪了太子，羁押流放算轻的，便是掉了脑袋也是分分钟的事情。  
更何况文泽自知，他对太子有一种说不清道不明的感情。  
他五岁被太子领回宫中，七年间几乎只对着他一个人。他不能擅自出这太子宫，每日里有大半时间都和太子朝夕相处，用民间的话说就是“光着屁股一起长大”的交情，而这“光着屁股”也实实在在就是光着屁股。  
朱厚照极喜爱同他一起沐浴。小的时候朱厚照要抱着他以防淹在水里，大了一点就相对坐在木桶里，互相胡乱地搓过全身。可说是沐浴不如说是玩水更合适，每天晚上太子殿都要经历一次“水漫金山”，宫女们擦地擦得习惯了，如果有一日没擦地反而觉得浑身不自在，可这却也让太子殿的地面光滑干净几可照人。  
大概是由于练武的缘故，文泽过了十岁便抽条得厉害，现在虽还是小着朱厚照两岁，身高却已经差不多。他有时看着朱厚照光裸的身体，丹田处竟然会隐隐发热，就算别过头去，这种微妙的感觉还是挥之不去。  
文泽并不知道这是什么道理，可也毕竟不敢说与朱厚照听，总以为自己或许是得了什么病，可白天又毫无感觉，他自己疑神疑鬼了些日子，也就随他去了。

（八）  
文泽没说话，朱厚照心里却疑惑更重，他扳过文泽的肩膀问他，“是不是我有哪里对你不好，让你觉得委屈了？还是你觉得这皇宫过于逼仄让你喘不过气来？”  
他并不等文泽回答，自己倒先叹了口气，“也不能怪你会这样想，就算是我也时常感觉十分憋屈。你看我这些年，志向并不在什么治国或者朝政，我的梦想做是个定国大将军，征战沙场开拓疆土保家卫国，可惜我没有兄弟，不然也能有所转圜，我做这太子，本来也是不情不愿。”  
文泽惊讶地看着朱厚照，不明白他何出此言，“殿下何出此言？文泽从没这样想过。我本来是一个小沙弥，就该在国寺之中度过这一生的，承蒙殿下不弃才来到宫中，还允许我识文练武，让我再不是那只会扫落叶的无知小童了。文泽感谢殿下还来不及，怎么会觉得殿下对我有不好之处？皇宫大内必然规矩甚多，又怎能如寻常百姓家一样随心所欲，殿下觉得憋屈只是因为年纪尚小喜爱玩乐所致，堂堂太子殿下又怎么能去被甲征战，这于情于理都不合，日后殿下长大了自然就不会这样想了。”他缓了口气，语气更坚定了些，“文泽本来就是为了殿下而来，就算殿下此刻厌弃了我将我赶出宫去、甚至殿下想要文泽的性命，我都不会有二话的。”说着又要跪下去以表心意。  
朱厚照伸手拦住他，“怎么说着说着又要跪，你再这样我真的要生气了。罢了，我也只是看你有些伤感，随口一问而已，你既然没有这个想法，以后就别再说这些扎人的话了。我听着心里也不好受。”  
文泽有些讪讪的，低声答应了，又转头去看那菡萏。虽然太子所说像他胎记的只有一支，但文泽放眼望去，池塘之中尚有数支含苞待放，有深红也有粉白，聘聘婷婷袅袅娜娜，在清澈的池水之中姿态清高，让人心中宁静。  
“周茂叔公尝说，‘出淤泥而不染、濯清涟而不妖’，正是形容荷花品性高洁，文泽，我也不要求你做什么能臣悍吏，只要你能在这寂寞皇宫里陪伴我便好。”朱厚照声音低沉，听起来有几分萧索。  
接着他又拍拍文泽的肩膀，“走吧，时辰不早了，喝完了酒，咱们去沐浴吧。”  
许是刚才的对话有些沉重，朱厚照坐进木桶的时候很沉默。  
他心不在焉地往身上撩着水，大部分都撩出了桶去却浑然不觉，文泽裸着上身踩着满地的水“啪嗒啪嗒”走到跟前，双臂伏在桶沿上看他，觉得这个场景有些眼熟也有些好笑，不禁说道，“殿下要做什么，这一地的水，小僧的鞋都湿了，明日干不了的话怎么出门呀！”  
朱厚照脱口而出，“没事，明天穿我的。”  
说完他就楞了，这诡异的熟悉感让他猛地抬起头，文泽的脸就在上方不远处，笑吟吟地看着他。  
朱厚照看着少年明媚的面庞、瘦削的肩膀和不太明显的肌肉，心里突然软和下来，“文泽，那么久远的事情你竟然还记得，我都有些忘了。”  
“殿下与文泽说过的话，文泽全都记得，此生都不会忘的。”文泽还在笑，笑容清澈明亮，眼睛里坦坦荡荡。  
朱厚照手里掬了一捧水，趁文泽没注意泼到他脸上，看到后者错愕的神情便哈哈地笑了起来。  
文泽一抹脸也不示弱，三下五除二脱了外裤，长腿一伸便迈进桶里。  
他身上极白，不是久不见阳光的苍白，而是像玉瓷一般细腻净润的白，仿佛对着光便能透过亮去，又掺着些雾里看花似的朦胧，影影绰绰让人看不真切。  
他一站在桶里水就涌动了起来，小腹离朱厚照的鼻尖只有几寸，嫩生生一根春笋般的小茎垂着，被稀疏的毛发包围，越发显得出离羞怯。  
朱厚照鬼使神差地深深吸了口气，没有闻到任何腥臊不洁之气，却有股若有若有若远若近的香气散了开去，他知道那是文泽的体香。  
几年来他偶然闻到过几次，仔细想来仿佛近一两年闻到的次数变多了些，他从来没有深究过这香气，只道是文泽爱洁净的缘故，也曾偷偷低头闻过自己身上，还纳闷为什么每天一同洗漱，自己却没有这股子味道。  
这味道不媚不妖，甚至不阳刚不生硬，朱厚照头脑有些恍惚，竟觉得可以与白天外面池塘中那盛开的荷花相比拟。  
他伸出双手卡住文泽的腰猛地拽了一下，后者没防备一下子坐到了桶里，忙攥住朱厚照的胳膊稳了稳，又“哎呀”一声想是硌到了屁股。水面晃了晃没有溢出去，渐渐又平静下来。

（九）  
“你身上的味道很奇怪。”朱厚照皱皱眉头。  
文泽纳闷地低下头在自己身上闻来闻去，又凑到朱厚照的脖颈处仔细吸了吸鼻子，仍然是一脸不得解的模样，“没有啊，文泽与殿下身上的味道没什么区别。”他笑嘻嘻地说，“都是一身汗味儿。”  
朱厚照推得他半侧过身去，“净胡说，你身上的味道很香，如果是汗味的话，日后我定封你个‘香妃’当当。”  
文泽以为朱厚照要帮他搓背，一边顺着他的推搡转身趴在桶边，一边又笑着说，“殿下可是糊涂了？我堂堂一个男子，如何当得了‘香妃’，不若让殿下日后的嫔妃们来当更合适。”说着又有些纳闷，“殿下别使劲推我，这桶小了，歪着身子别扭得很。”  
朱厚照慢吞吞把水撩在他左肩，漫不经心地答他，显然精神头没在这个上面，“不妨事，明天便教人换个再大些的木桶来。或者在后殿修个浴池可好？”  
水流淌过文泽粉红色的胎记，有些许水迹留在上面，如一朵剔透的菡萏在水中飘荡，朱厚照咽下一口唾沫，觉得鼻根有些发酸，小腹下也紧张起来。他用拇指轻轻擦去胎记上的水珠，指腹粗糙微凉，滑过皮肤时带起一溜细小的战栗。  
接着朱厚照温热的唇印上微凸的胎记，舌尖扫过形状清晰的边缘，像是在宣纸上勾勒轮廓，又像是猛兽在舔舐猎物。  
文泽僵直了背脊不敢动，只是双手更用力地抓着桶沿，指骨泛起青白颜色，他的声音颤悠悠的，“殿、殿下，你在做什么，我很难受。”  
朱厚照没有回答他，只是顺着那胎记向上，又舔过了他的肩头和脖颈。滚烫的呼吸在文泽耳边停下，顿了一顿便把他的耳垂含进了嘴里。  
文泽整个人像炸开了毛，顾不上耳朵是否会被撕裂，挣扎着就想站起来，朱厚照双臂固定住他的腰腹，更重地向前压迫他，随着他急剧起伏的肚皮轻轻探下手去，却停在了毛发的边缘，凑在他耳边轻轻地说，“文泽，你还小，可能还不懂得，可是我已经十四了，我要的是什么，我很清楚。你不用害怕，在你心甘情愿之前，我是不会动你的。”顿了顿他又说，“今日我饮了酒，你当时我醉后失德也好、真情流露也罢，总之此时说过的话我一定会认的。”  
文泽一颗心七上八下如飘在云端，晃晃悠悠地不真实，他年岁渐长人事渐知，虽一知半解却也听过这个中玄妙。明朝虽不倡导男风，却也不曾明令禁止，只要不闹出乱子来，就连府衙官员也对此睁一眼闭一眼。可是宫中毕竟不同于民间，太子殿下若是宠幸个宫女或者狎昵个内监也就罢了，但文泽是真真正正一个男人，这件事就变得微妙起来了。  
文泽深深吸了口气，勉强稳定心神问道，“殿下是要文泽做内监么？”  
朱厚照一听之下心里大震，连忙将文泽的身子扳回来，却见他眼角微微泛红，睫毛也湿漉漉的不知是水是泪，当时便唬得不知如何是好，也不敢再碰他。  
过了半晌才无奈地叹了口气，“文泽，我待你如何你该清楚，我从未当你是随从或者奴才，自我七岁那年见了你，便觉得你与我早夭的皇弟相像，我对他没能尽到的兄长之情都想尽数放在你身上，即便除了我之外也没人有这个看法，我却只当是你我的缘分。当年原已是我不好，从未问过你是否愿意随我进宫就安排了你的去处，即便是你恨我怨我也不为过，但我从来没想过让你做内监留在我身边。当年我与方丈大师也承诺过，绝不会为难你的，如果你现在后悔了想走了，明日我便安排你出宫，自然也会保你后半生无虞的。”  
文泽听了这话便有些讪讪的，不知该如何答话，只好借着抹脸来平复一下心情，语调里却还有些僵硬，“殿下，文泽并非此意，只是殿下的话有些吓人，文泽不懂这些，一时误会了，还请殿下赎罪。”说着便要迈出桶去。  
朱厚照拦住了他，又叹了口气，额角发疼似的抬手揉了揉，“今日这些话是我鲁莽了，文泽不要放在心上，能忘便忘了吧，我也不会再提起了。只是有一样，你在我太子殿一日，我便当你是弟弟，你有事尽可以和我说，不要藏在心里憋出病来。”

（十）  
弘治十八年发生了一件大事，弘治帝驾崩，年仅十五岁的朱厚照登基，次年改年号为正德。  
他自幼时起便无意于朝政，想得更多的是如何玩耍取乐，可国不可一日无君，即使不情不愿朱厚照也必须要做这个皇帝。  
那时他已十分宠信以刘瑾为首的“八党”，朝中内阁的李东阳与焦芳二人为讨他欢心，又时常进献鹰犬、歌舞、角抵等戏。正德帝年龄尚小不能抵御诱惑，只是沉溺其中，政事一时有所耽误。  
即位不久之后，正德帝便开始微服出宫自觅乐趣，英国公张懋在上疏中写道，“仰惟皇上嗣位以来，日御经筵，躬亲庶政，天下喁喁望治。迩者忽闻宴闻之际，留心骑射，甚至群小杂沓，经出掖门，游观园囿，纵情逸乐，臣等闻之，不胜惊惧。”  
后又有吏科给事中胡煜提出规谏，“君值英妙之年，正力学之时，但儒师日讲之时，课业未毕就有鸿鹄之思，几席研读未几，忽生逸乐之想。”正是提醒正德帝，身为帝王，一念之不纯，一动之失中，都会产生极大影响。劝正德帝应灭宴安愉佚之志，正心以视朝廷，力图天下之治。①  
此时正德帝正在寝殿内作画，一蓬荷花几只蜻蜓被他寥寥几笔轻描淡写之下便栩栩如生跃然纸上，他只轻嗤一声，“这些阁臣辅佑，仗着虚长朕几岁便倚老卖老，一副拳拳忠心溢于言表的样子，着实让人生厌。”  
文泽站在一旁为他研墨，闻言抬起头来似有话要说，却欲言又止。正德帝觉得稀罕，撂下笔来望着他，“你有什么话要讲便讲，朕面前实在不用欲语还休。”  
文泽便跪下了，“皇上”他嗑了个头，正德帝皱起了眉，却没出声。  
“皇上，文泽人微言轻，本不该有所僭越，但朝中众多阁老辅臣皆为肱骨栋梁，为皇上计、为天下计，也不该受此偏颇之语。文泽自小同皇上一起长大，皇上品性如何文泽一清二楚，即便沉溺玩乐，也该只是朝政之外打发辰光的，实不该本末倒置。祖宗基业在皇上手中，应有所发扬才是。”说着又磕下头去，“文泽妄议朝政出言无状，是大不敬之罪，请皇上降罪。”  
寝殿中金砖漫漫，文泽跪在冰凉的地面上低头看砖缝中爬来爬去的蚂蚁，如他一样卑微、轻贱、如草芥般被一只脚便可轻易践踏至死不得善终的命运，或许是此生无法逃脱和改变的一场注定之约。  
正德帝居高临下看着他，好半晌没有出声，许久才喟叹道，“那些大臣劝了朕那么久朕都不想理会，可文泽三两句话朕却心有戚戚焉。先皇曾与朕说，‘朕一生未置后宫，独你母后一人而已，非你母后善妒，实因朕爱深而为之。’文泽，今日这话我也送与你，若你是个女子，无论你出身如何，朕都要置你于中宫的，只可惜…男皇后一事虽可想却不可为，朕终归亏欠了你。”  
寝殿里只有铜漏滴答声声的响动，静谧得让人心悸，文泽被正德帝盯得如芒在背，却还是使劲挺直背脊，死死垂着头，“皇上已大婚了，自该与皇后说这些，与文泽说是要折辱我么？”  
一股怒气从正德帝心底毫无缘由地生出来，直冲得他太阳穴擂鼓般腾腾作响，斥责的话几乎就要脱口而出，却在最后一瞬气极反笑，“夏氏乃庆阳伯夏儒的女儿，她因何得封皇后，文泽你当真一无所知么？朕以为文泽与朕即便不说是心有灵犀，起码也该心无芥蒂。但今天文泽这话，倒教朕拿不准主意了。”他冷哼一声缓步走到文泽面前，压迫感极重，话却更重，“你实话说与朕听，你是否还在怪朕当日一意孤行将你带回宫？也许你在国寺之中，即便不愿受戒，方丈也会放你回到民间，倒比在这宫中循规蹈矩不得自由要强得多罢！”  
正德帝愤然一甩袖子转过身去，文泽才愕然抬头，“皇上何出此言？文泽从未如此想过，那时文泽年纪虽小却也懂得好歹，岂会不知皇上有意栽培用心良苦？皇上若是这样讲，便是坏了文泽与皇上多年相识的情分了。既然如此，”他伏下身，额头触在微凉的地砖上，语气倒还平静，“便请皇上赐文泽出宫吧，也免得皇上看文泽生厌。”  
“你！”正德帝一腔怒火中烧，转身一把掐起文泽细瘦的下巴，连手指都气得打颤，后者却直直地跪着，紧紧抿住嘴唇偏过头不肯正眼瞧他。对峙良久正德帝颓然卸下一身暴怒，两个肩膀不太明显地垮下来，手下也轻了许多，说出的话却诸多无奈，“朕幼时见到你便觉得投缘，许多年来也未曾改变，即便朕皇弟还在，朕也不会待他更好。朕傻傻等你长大，总以为朕的心意总有一天文泽你会懂得、朕的许多无奈文泽你也可以担待，却不想竟全是朕自作多情。”  
他颓然回到案前提笔凝神，在刚刚完成的画上写了几句，“四张机，初识莫知绾深契，惊鸿偏落俗尘世，厚执为意，泽功化絮，怎堪相伫立。”他低头稍吹了吹，待墨迹干了便拈起来走到文泽身边，一把将他扶起，“这张画送与你，若你要留要烧，都尽依你。”说着自嘲般摇摇头，竟然一脸惆怅，抬脚向着门口便走。  
文泽呆立了半晌，才像刚反应过来，顾不得手脚还僵硬，踉跄着追了几步，抓住了他的袍袖，整张脸涨得通红，连耳尖都似冒着火色，“皇上…”他嗫嚅着不敢抬头，两只眼睛只盯着如镜地面，那上面映着他含羞的容颜，虽害怕却毫无退缩，“皇上曾说在文泽心甘情愿之前，是不会动文泽的。”他顿一顿，仿佛下定了决心，一鼓作气抬起头直视正德帝，眼神明亮似夜空星辰闪耀，粲然光华中正德帝反而不由得眯了下眼，只听文泽声音轻颤却义无反顾，“皇上，文泽已经十四了。”  
正德帝结结实实倒退了一步，倚住殿门时听得“吱呀”一声，脑中轰然炸开。

（十一）  
寝殿内点着能安神的沉水香，烟雾袅袅缓缓腾起，熏出满室迷蒙的雾气和旖旎的味道。  
文泽一身湿冷的汗水，动静之间粘腻至极，他心里厌烦，觉得自己的身体和灵魂是分开的。他颠簸着，沉钝的剧痛是清晰无虞的，逗弄的快慰也是如影随形的，他恨不得勾紧身体里那丝瘙痒、揉平身下锦缎上的几许皱痕，却在一波接一波的重力捶打之下，只能伸长脖颈发出毫无意义的喘息呻吟。  
那不像他自己的声音，低沉婉转又扭动着升上了几个调子去，从云端被颠下来时如失重般头晕目眩，会被摔碎的错觉让他用力攥住拳头全身绷紧，却听得上方那人闷闷地哼了一声，随即又有重锤狠狠楔进他的身体里。  
他紧紧闭着眼睛承受，鬓发潮湿沾在细腻的脖颈上，为他带来一段婉转至极惊心动魄的曲线，他却张开嘴大口喘息，仿佛离了水的游鱼在死亡前一刻的窒息，虽痛苦却又极致的欢愉。他努力向后伸出手去想要抓住什么来稳定自己的身体，紧接着便有人与他掌心相对十指紧扣将他轻轻拉起身来，脊背与那人胸膛毫无缝隙妥帖相拥的刹那，他漂荡了近十年的心终于彻底平静下来，交付的虽是身体，获得的却是皇宫之内最惹人艳羡嫉妒的感情，他知道无论今后怎样的混乱情景之中，总会有一个人待在他身边，不会离开。  
不知过了多久，他感到有什么东西冲进他身体最深的地方，灼热地滚烫地、燎伤他的内里焚灭他的意识。他听到头顶上方的人长长吐出一口气，随即将侧脸伏在他的肩头蹭了蹭，缱绻地绵绵说道，“文泽，请你不要离开我。”  
而他则陷入了深重的黑沉之中。  
文泽烧得很厉害，他听得到正德帝怒斥太医无能，也知道自己头上被放了浸泡过冰水的手巾，眼睛却仿佛被糊上般睁不开，他再使劲一挣，便又人事不知了。  
正德帝不语，只紧紧拉着文泽的手不松开，半晌才仿佛下定了决心，言辞之中透着诸多任性，“朕不管那些，朕只要你好好的。朕想过了，宫中毕竟不适合你久住，时间长了那些言官们必定又要说三道四，等开了春朕就安排人去重修豹房，你住在那里朕也安心些。”  
文泽张张嘴，正德帝一挥手打断了他未出口的话，话语之间就有些不符合皇帝身份的随意和无赖，“文泽不要操心这些，即便你劝谏于朕也改变不了朕的心意，反而没的伤了你我感情。豹房本就豢养虎象以供娱乐之用，又不是朕开创的，他们要说就让他们说去，横竖赖不到朕的头上。”说着他笑起来，脸上温柔之意愈加浓厚，眼中却满是促狭，“话说回来，文泽毕竟是习武之人，身体竟然如此孱弱，只一次便这么烧了两三天，虽说朕是心急了些…咳…可长此下去如何得了，岂不是让朕无法亲近了么？”  
文泽听了这赤裸裸的调戏红晕上脸，不知是残病未消还是羞赧难当，只好小小幅度点头应道，“文泽还未长成，自不可比拟皇上体魄，不过日后文泽会更加勤于武功，并着强身健体的。”  
这话听着便是当成真上了心的，正德帝本是为了打趣他，文泽这样认真反而让他有些不好意思，只好将文泽揽进怀中，借此来掩饰自己的尴尬。他手指轻轻梳开文泽虬结的发丝，墨色长发披散在文泽肩上，衬着他颈子白皙的皮肤，美得令人心旌荡漾。  
此时窗外正下着小雨，淅淅沥沥的雨声不让人觉得烦躁，反而给夜增添了一丝静谧，正德帝搂住文泽瘦削的肩膀，手指轻抚过他苍白没有血色的嘴唇，将他的额头抵在自己肩窝，第一次庆幸自己是皇帝。  
须臾他站起身，从多宝格拿了银质的小剪刀回到床边，在文泽惊愕的目光下不由分说剪下他一缕发丝，又分出自己头发同样剪下，各自分出一半捏在一起，用红线细细系了，将其中一份郑重放进文泽手中，“朕不能给你名分，却也不想委屈了你，若在民间，新婚之夜是要行结发礼的，皇家虽没有这个规矩，但朕亦愿待你如新、必不负你。”


End file.
